The invention concerns a monitoring installation for environmental monitoring, in particular for environmental monitoring of radioactive radiation. Furthermore, the invention concerns a terminal unit for providing measurement data for the monitoring installation according to the invention. In addition, the invention also comprises a monitoring system with numerous such terminal units and a central monitoring installation.
In Germany the German Bundesamt für Strahlenschutz (Federal office for radiation protection) operates a so-called ODL measurement network (ODL: Orts-Dosisleistung=local dose rate), which measures by means of a plurality of widely distributed measurement points the local dose rate of the gamma radiation at the respective measurement location, wherein the measured values of the individual measurement points are transmitted wired via the telephone network to a measurement network node (evaluation unit). The measurement network node can then calculate from the plurality of measured values from the different measurement points a radiation map, which reflects the geographical distribution of the local dose rate.
The disadvantages of this known ODL measurement network consist in the high infrastructure expenditure for the provision and the operation of the plurality of measurement points as well as the high costs for high requirements with respect to spatially resolved insights on the distribution of the radioactive radiation.